


Do What You Have to Do

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Redemption of the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Qui-Gon finds peace after Xanatos on his own and through Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime between 2000-2004.
> 
> I've read various stories in which Qui-Gon deals with Xanatos' turning, but they've left me strangely unsatisfied. Some have been good, others so-so, others downright "what the hell is this?" I've been told I have a good ability to delve into a character's psyche and mesh the various character interpretations of other writers into one smooth characterization. Okay. Sure (shrug). I thought I'd give it a shot with Qui-Gon, who has two very different "professional" interpretations: the serious individual and the eternal child. For this story I opted for leaning toward the serious with the nature of the subject matter. Let me know if it works.
> 
> As for Sarah McLachlan's song. It helped through a difficult emotional time of my own and, to my mind, conveys deep emotional turmoil. The words can be interpreted beyond the romantic ideal most take it as. Devotion goes far beyond romantic love; it's another word for loyalty and deep affection. I thought the song extremely appropriate for what I wanted to convey. Again, let me know if I make it.
> 
> Or even if I don't make it. It's nice to know either way.
> 
> / first inner voice  
// second inner voice  
{} dream sequences

what ravages of spirit  
conjures this tempestuous rage  
created you a monster  
broken by the rules of love  
and fate has led you through it  
you do what you have to do

He was gone. No ships were in sight, but the treasury of Telos was gone and so was Xanatos.

_Xanatos._

Qui-Gon Jinn closed red-rimmed blue eyes and struggled to keep the tears back. He opened them again to the view of a smoldering building, formerly the Telosian Palace. It had been a beautiful piece of architecture but now it was nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. Somewhere in that rubble was the corpse of Xanatos' father and former tyrnannical ruler of Telos, Crion.

_Xanatos._

Pain lanced through Qui-Gon's body and he doubled over, gasping. At first he didn't understand the pain. Where was it coming from? He had no injuries.

/The heart./ whispered a voice deep within.

"No," Qui-Gon whispered back, "not now. These people need me. I can wallow in misery later."

/Very well./

Resolutely Qui-Gon pushed himself to his feet just as two guards came charging to him. Both had concerned expressions on their faces, having no doubt seen the Jedi Master fall to his knees suddenly.

"Master Jinn, are you well?" asked one guard anxiously.

Qui-Gon gave a tight nod. "I am fine. Is everyone safe?"

"Yes, glorious praises that you figured things out in time." Qui-Gon ignored the reference of his involvement in the successful coup of Crion's tyrannical government. "The treasury is lost."

Qui-Gon gave a terse nod and moved away, unwilling to hear anymore about anything dealing with Xanatos' actions. Telosians were milling about, gathering up debris from the streets or moving what was left of Crion's loyal followers to secure prison quarters.

A young woman Qui-Gon recognized as a member of the leading faction against Crion met up with him and matched his slow pace. "Xanatos escaped?" she asked unnecessarily. Everyone already knew he had, but she wanted confirmation from the traitor's former mentor.

"Yes, and with the treasury it seems." Qui-Gon paused, ignoring his hammering heart and head. "I let him go," he murmured softly.

"Even the best of us falter, Master Jinn," she said quietly. "We will rebuild, we will survive and we will be strong again. We must all be satisfied with that major accomplishment alone. Xanatos is secondary to it all." When Qui-Gon did not respond she stopped walking. He stopped out of politeness. "You did more than anyone would have expected of you. Look about you, Master Jinn. You have saved Telos from an evil, a life of fear and corruption. Is the pain you feel smaller or larger to the pain we would have felt in the long run had you stayed on the sidelines?"

Qui-Gon looked around, a faint smile curving his lips. His blue eyes lit up when he heard a child's laughter. 'Even amidst the recent chaos, children can still play. Did they play when I first arrived?' he wondered to himself. He didn't think so and gave a warm smile of gratitude to the young woman before wandering off again.

His transport back to Coruscant wasn't due until morning. He could at least pitch in and help in clean up and reorganization.

* * *

{The smell of burning skin seemed to dwarf all other smells, a considerable feat considering the palace that was collapsing in to a fiery bundle around them. Qui-Gon was unaware of it, unable to tear his eyes away from the hateful ice blue eyes that glared at him. Once those eyes had watched him worshipfully, taking in his every movement and twitch as if to memorize them. Where there was once adoration, there was now only abhorrence.}

{He watched as Xanatos' saber lit and was thrust toward him. He blocked, but barely in time, stunned by the events as they transpired quickly passed his numbed mind. He reacted until finally his brain kicked in and he truly began to fight back. People depended on him to rid them of this evil. That was why he was a Jedi Knight, to protect against evil.}

{Xanatos was evil.}

Qui-Gon opened his eyes but did not sit up. He knew where he was. He normally did upon waking, rarely disoriented. Nightmares rarely affected his senses. This one, thankfully, was no different. He merely rolled over and buried his face into the pillow.

Still he could not let the tears fall. Something within him withheld the right to that cleansing release, as if he were punishing himself.

/It is your fault that Xanatos turned./

'No!' Qui-Gon silently protested, shaking his head violently against the pillow, his long brown hair falling down either side of his head, hiding what could be seen of his features.

/The Jedi warn against pride./

'I'm not prideful!' Qui-Gon protested again, his shoulders tensing.

//You had great pride in Xanatos, though,// a new voice reminded him. //You thought you knew so much, more than a great master like Yoda.//

His shoulders tensed even more as Qui-Gon felt shame wash over him. He remembered vocally scoffing at Yoda's expressed doubts on Xanatos' readiness for knighthood. He recalled his arrogance that Xanatos would pass this last test with no problems. He could still hear himself promising Yoda that he would see what Qui-Gon saw, a future great knight of the order.

"I'm such a fool," he whispered to himself.

/Yes, you are, but don't hold that against yourself./

//Just don't let it happen again.//

'Not a strong chance of that happening,' Qui-Gon ruefully thought to himself as he rolled back over onto his back. 'I will never take another padawan.' He ran a hand over his chest, lightly matted with hair and then gave a sigh. He sat up. Dawn was approaching, the transport to Coruscant would be here soon and there was much to do yet.

Like the survivor that he was, Qui-Gon got up, showered, dressed and met the day with a brave face and strong resolve. Only inside did he cringe away from the bright day peeking over the horizon. Only inside did he allow the hurt to show. Otherwise he was the epitome of a Jedi Master, strong, resolved, enduring, compassionate and stoic.


	2. Chapter 2

and i have the sense to recognize  
that i don't know how to let you go

The transport landed on Coruscant late that very day. Qui-Gon stepped from the transport and found himself face to face with three councilmembers, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Plo Koon. Yoda he'd expected with that telltale tilt to his ears that could sometimes be interpreted as "I told you so". Mace Windu he'd half-expected, being senior councilmember, but they were old friends as well, though they often butted heads on Council issues. Plo Koon was not only a councilmember but another old friend of Qui-Gon's. They had been young and brash knights together on several tough missions, often finding themselves thrust in the midst of wars, becoming more than negotiators but soldiers for the Republic. Plo's friendship meant much to Qui-Gon.

Seeing the three people he least wanted to confront at the moment, Qui-Gon reburied his torment and bowed respectfully.

"Pain I sense in you, Qui-Gon," Yoda said gently.

"Imagine that," Qui-Gon responded, his voice unnaturally harsh. He grimaced at the tone. "My apologies. It's been a gruelling mission."

"You are missing an apprentice, Qui-Gon," Mace noted with narrowed brown eyes.

Qui-Gon stiffened and turned a baleful glare at his friend. "I noticed." He turned his glare to Yoda. "If you'll excuse me, I have things that must be done. I'll report to the council later this evening if it's convenient?"

"I will help you, old friend," Plo offered but was rebuffed when Qui-Gon held up a hand.

"Please. Give me some time on my own."

"As you wish," Plo agreed. The three Jedi masters exchanged worried glances as Qui-Gon reshouldered his pack and strode away, his steps becoming quicker each step until he was soon running through the Temple as fast as he could without Force assistance. The doors to his quarters flew open and Qui-Gon launched himself through them, flinging himself on the floor, gasping for air.

He dragged into his lungs the much needed oxygen and his eyes watered. Tears tracked down his face and he began to heave sobs. Slowly he crawled toward the second bedroom, Xanatos' room.

Xanatos.

"Xani, Xani, Xani," Qui-Gon chanted in his sobbing. The door opened and Qui-Gon collapsed in the doorway, the sobbing taking control, wracking his body with the force of his disbelieving grief. The pain and horror of what had happened in the past 72 hours took over and Qui-Gon sought emotional release.

"No," he shouted when he had a breath. "You didn't!" Qui-Gon shook his head in denial, breathing in the scent of Xanatos' room. The young man favored heavily musked incense for meditation and his room was temporarily darkened by closed curtains. "Lights on," Qui-Gon whispered brokenly and was blinded by the bright lights.

Xanatos' room was done in dark patterns, dark woods and dark colors. Though tastefully done, Qui-Gon had always chided his padawan learner fondly that perhaps this penchance for darkness meant a dark soul. Those words now came unbidden into Qui-Gon's mind and he recoiled from them.

They had been premonitory. Everyone but Qui-Gon had seen the darkness within Xani.

"Why, Xani?" Qui-Gon begged the empty room. "Why did you leave?"

The room held no answers to the tormented question and Qui-Gon's sobs echoed in the empty chamber.

* * *

"He has sustained no physical injuries," stated the healer, "but as for his emotional well-being..." The healer's voice trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the situation delicately.

"Continue," prompted Yoda.

"Take him off active status for a time. Give him a chance to get himself back in order. It hit him hard, as you suspected, Master Yoda, but I think it was harder than you think. He's truly traumatized by the incident. He won't get over it easily. It's going to be a hard road to travel." The healer rubbed his hands together nervously, bowed before the diminutive master and departed.

Yoda sat in his small chair, deep in thought. He'd been displeased by Qui-Gon's blind refusal to see Xanatos' true future. It was obvious if one merely looked. Qui-Gon's indulgent behavior had only encouraged Xanatos' already inflated arrogance and exaggerated idea of self-worth. The Jedi master had let slide many things that normally would be guided past or stamped out. That Qui-Gon helped in the making of the monster that Xanatos had become, Yoda could not argue, but Xanatos was still ultimately responsible for his choices, and that Yoda could not excuse.

A deep sigh stirred the small Jedi master as he now debated on what to do with Qui-Gon. On the idea that Qui-Gon could not continue missions immediately, Yoda disagreed with the healer. Qui-Gon needed something to occupy himself, to rebuild his self-esteem and confidence in himself and his ability. After the pain subsided some and time of reflection had been given, another padawan would have to be found. Qui-Gon was an excellent teacher and another padawan would benefit from his ways, maverick though they oftentimes were. Another padawan would go far in rebuilding Qui-Gon Jinn.

Yes, indeed, Yoda reflected, another padawan would have to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

"The healer said what?" Qui-Gon was outraged. He'd been in the Temple for three months and was going stir-crazy. He closeted himself in his rooms, despite the ever-present spectre of Xanatos, just to escape the pitying, speculative looks he received in the halls. He rarely emerged, and came out only for occasional companionship with close friends, exercise and supplies. Yoda decided he'd been holed up, licking his wounds, long enough. Reflection was over, it was time for action.

"Disagree with him I do," Yoda interrupted before Qui-Gon could bluster his way into a tirade. "Missions you will begin starting tomorrow morning. Go you will, complete them without problem." Yod glowered at him. "Disappoint me you will not."

Qui-Gon stiffened as if he'd been slapped. Though he doubted Yoda meant it, the inference was still there that he could disappoint and that stung. He valued the aged master's advice and wisdom, despite differences of opinions, and the idea that he would purposefully seek to fail or disappoint hurt.

"I will do my duty," Qui-Gon ground out. He then bowed low to Yoda and stalked out the door.

Yoda smiled his mysterious little smile. "Good," he murmured to himself, "good. Angry he is, but not too angry. Just enough to get blood pumping, get gumption up." Yoda could smell recovery in the wind, whether Qui-Gon wanted it or not.

Misery just loved company, even bad company, but it never liked company for long.

* * *

The first mission was a breeze, a small dispute over water rights, easily negotiated without too much effort. The second mission was a little more difficult. Qui-Gon had to fight his way out of a few situations, save a few diplomatic hides, but he still returned to the Temple triumphant. Yoda, however, was dismayed to see that it seemed not to buoy the Jedi's spirit any. He still just existed, was there, as if a part of him was gone and could never be restored.

Perplexed, not understanding this human frailty, Yoda cornered Mace Windu concerning the problem and received a surprising answer.

"A part of him is missing, Master Yoda," Mace told the small alien. "He considered Xanatos his son. You saw like the rest of us how he indulged him. He could see no wrong in Xanatos' actions. He had blinders on to the boy's faults. When those blinders were ripped off by Xanatos himself, Qui-Gon felt betrayed. Not just by Xanatos, but by himself. Qui-Gon lost much and it will take much to restore some of that back, but it will never fully be same for him again." Mace became pensive. "We need to find another way. Missions aren't it. Meditation and personal reflection are not it. We need to toss his fat directly into the fire." Mace's brown eyes took on a glow.

"What? What think you, Mace?" pestered Yoda, marveling at the much younger master's wisdom concerning their cohort.

"I think he needs a companion." Mace paused a moment, still considering.

"What?" Yoda quickly backpeddled on the idea of Mace having wisdom, even though it followed along the same lines as his own earlier thinking. "No padawan yet," Yoda stated. "Too soon it is."

"Not a new padawan." Mace's eyes gleamed. "An old 'padawan'. I think, my master, it's time you took a few field missions yourself. You need to get out, explore some more of the galaxy. Take Qui-Gon with you while you're at it."

Yoda's mouth dropped open, truly stunned, then a feral grin spread across his troll-like features. "Yes," he nodded. "Perfect mission I have in mind as well."


	4. Chapter 4

every moment marked by apparitions of your soul  
i'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire  
the yearning to be near you  
i do what i have to do

It was Telos all over again. A debauched ruler, fighting elections to retain control of his people. A botched plan to align with a hostile neighbor. A rebellion and a coup d'etat.  
Qui-Gon and Yoda found themselves in the middle of a maelstrom. While Yoda thrived on it, battled his way through it, and guided those around him to a peaceful solution, Qui-Gon buried within himself as deep as he could. He helped on the surface, coordinating plans and strategies and helping with supplies. Beneath the surface, Qui-Gon Jinn had retreated as far as he possibly could, he was not involved and would not become involved.

Yoda was disappointed at the failure to reach the man's sympathies. Qui-Gon had always been a sucker for lost causes, was well-known for picking up strays of all pathetic and wretched circumstances and species. Yoda reckoned that perhaps it was the wrong fire to thrust him into.

Yoda discovered that it was indeed the right fire when the nightmares began. Yoda was first aware of them when sobbing came from Qui-Gon's corner of their temporary chambers. The small master could sense Qui-Gon's slumber and the distress that disturbed it.

It wasn't just sorrow or loss, it was torment, self-deprecation. As the nights went by and they became further involved with the new government, the nightmares grew worse, Qui-Gon's features became more haunted.

The human master went for a walk one day and never came back. Yoda knew the Jedi could care for himself, but after hours turned into days, he began to worry. Qui-Gon returned, bedraggled, filthy, hungry and tired. He was also unchanged; if it were possible he was worse off than before.

"I'm leaving," he told Yoda, tossing his things into his pack.

"Where you go?" questioned Yoda.

"To find Xanatos," answered Qui-Gon. "I can save him."

Yoda blinked and then sighed, leaning again his cane. "If only it were so," was all he said.

Qui-Gon rounded on him. "He can be saved!"

"Could be saved, Qui-Gon," Yoda corrected gently. "Could be saved years ago. See it you did not, happened it did not. Too late for redemption now. Deal with it best you can."

"No." Qui-Gon's bearded jaw set in a stubborn clench. "I will find him, I will talk to him, I will make him see what wrongs he's done."

Yoda only frowned and shook his head. "So desperate are you to deny your failings that thrust yourself into further pain?" He saw Qui-Gon's shoulders hunch as the other faced the doorway, pack slung over his back. "Miss him so much do you, that cause self more senseless pain from him you will undertake?" Qui-Gon still did not answer. "Remember you do not his sharps words of hate? Remember do you not his rebukes of your actions not befitting a master to him? Remember do you not that always keep up with him you did, not the other way around?"

Qui-Gon turned to Yoda, his face ashen. "He never hated me before Telos," came the raw whisper.

Yoda's ears lifted in mock surprise. "Did he not?"

Qui-Gon's eyes glazed as he thought back to conversations he and his apprentice had. He recalled how Xanatos would rebuke him for doing something unbefitting a Jedi master...his Jedi master. With sudden clarity, Qui-Gon saw every move as calculated to make Xanatos look better, every word or complaint made to Qui-Gon so that the elder would continue the charade of Xanatos being the best. Qui-Gon recalled how he would never listen to any side but Xanatos'.

"It was all about power, control, status," Qui-Gon murmured. "And I went along with it, blindly went along with it, encouraged it even!" Anger washed through him and he threw his pack to the floor in a blaze of fury. "He used me!"

Yoda took several steps back while Qui-Gon composed himself. The composure did not last long for Qui-Gon broke down again. His tall body began to shake and he fell to his knees. "He used me and all those around him for his own gain," Qui-Gon gasped.

"Selfish he always was. Blind to it many of us were for some time. Your love for him blinded you always. Desire to see him now brings these memories forth to you, Qui-Gon." Yoda watched as Qui-Gon hyperventilated painfully. "With him no longer to weave his charm upon you, to contort your affections, blind you no longer are. See him as he truly was you now do." Yoda's words offered some comfort. "Not all at fault you were. Love not a bad thing, too much love not always a good thing. Much of blame falls to Xanatos, but fault does not help the pain now. Only understanding of self can ease pain." Yoda hobbled to the bent over master. He leaned down and whispered in Qui-Gon's ear, "Believe in self and all doubts will wash away. Others believe in you. Do not let one who's evil drive within ruin the good that burns within you. Believe in self and restore that which is Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi master and knight to the Republic."


	5. Chapter 5

"I will not take him as my padawan, my master, and that's final. I want no other padawan." Yoda watched as Qui-Gon strode up the platform, one last argument between them before Qui-Gon set off on his mission. Coincidentally enough, the young boy Yoda desired to be Qui-Gon's apprentice was also on this mission, sent to the AgriCorps on Bandomeer. It was a coincidence that Yoda wished he had a hand in, but the Force dealt this hand in the game of life. Yoda merely hoped that Qui-Gon would see beyond the visions of Xanatos that haunted him still and see the young boy's worth.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was meant to be Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice, Yoda could feel it in his bones, but only Qui-Gon could make that final acceptance of the boy. Yoda would have taken Obi-Wan as his own apprentice, unwilling to let such blatant talent go to waste in the Agricorps, but he could not, for Obi-Wan belonged to Qui-Gon.

"Stubborn human," muttered Yoda as the transport lifted off. "Defiant."

* * *

Qui-Gon was greeted by the ship's bosun and led to his small assigned quarters.

"Already some excitement before we took off. Seems one of Jemba the Hutt's cohorts tried to strangled a boy in the corridors. The boy was on the wrong side of the ship."

Qui-Gon paused, immediately shaken. "Boy? Who?"

"We aren't sure who he is. He is in the infirmary." The bosun continued his gossipy chatter but Qui-Gon filtered him out.

The boy was already in trouble and they hadn't even left Coruscant. Definitely not padawan material, despite his potential. He thanked the bosun, dropped his pack and headed for the infirmary without thinking.

Concentrating his healing powers, still unthinking as to why he was bothering with the effort, Qui-Gon brought some of the Force's healing grace within the slight body before him. As Obi-Wan began to rouse, Qui-Gon took the few moments to take the youth's measure.

/Slight build, even when he fills out in manhood, he will be slight and agile. The right strength exercises he will be an excellent swordsman. Kenobi has already shown an affinity for the saber./

//There is stubborn streak a kilometer wide in him.//

Blue-grey eyes opened and began regarding him in return, surprise and uncertainty reflected in their depths.

/Insecure, very little confidence, too much trouble to deal with. I have no patience anymore in rebuilding self-esteem. I have very little patience to rebuild my own after Xanatos.../

Qui-Gon mentally shook himself. What was he doing? Actually considering it? Was he mad? This one would betray him just as Xanatos would. "Glad you came back," he said gruffly. The boy winced at the tone and Qui-Gon found he was berating himself again. /The boy did nothing wrong, do I have to begin by chewing him out for nothing?/

//Be gruff now. Deflate any ideas Yoda has planted in his head that I just need convincing.//

/Yoda's not that devious./

//Oh no, not Yoda, not that conniving little troll. Not one devious bone in his body. He arranged that match this morning on purpose, just for me. No, not devious at all. He knows I want no more padawans.//

Qui-Gon drug himself from his ruminations and moved aside.

All hell was getting ready to break loose.

* * *

For the tenth time in about fifteen minutes, Qui-Gon wondered how he got himself into these messes. He was currently hanging on the side of a mountain, hoping that no draigons would see him and decide on a snack. Jemba's Whiphid flunkies were below him, taking pot shots to make him fall and there were several hundred Arconians dying of starvation in a cave far below. He'd left a twelve year old boy to fight off idiotic Hutts and draigons while he went hunting the Arconians dactyl 'food' supply.

//Well, you were never the brightest flower on the vine, were you?//

/Leave him alone, he has to concentrate./

Great, even his inner voices were fighting each other. His shoulder throbbed from almost being cleaved off by a vibroaxe wielded by a space pirate the day before. No, this wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, but it wasn't the dumbest either.

//Ranks up there though,// smarted off inner voice number two.

'Shut up,' he ruthlessly growled to voice number two. 'You're never around when I need you.'

//Like when?// the voice demanded belligerently.

Qui-Gon climbed a few more feet before replying. 'Xanatos.'

/You would't listen./ Voice number one chose that moment to finally agree with voice number two.

'You're a big help,' he thought.

//Keep climbing and stop belly-aching.//

'My own personal cheering section. Rah. Rah.'

He got up into the small cave and sure enough, the small crystals the Arconians needed for nourishment glowed a pale yellow. He gathered up what he could and then paused.

Within the Force, calling to him...Obi-Wan! He was in danger!

Forgetting he knew he'd left Obi-Wan in danger, Qui-Gon sprinted to the mouth of cave. Using the Force, he manipulated the simple mind of a passing draigon and flew to Obi-Wan's location.

There another battle, less mental and more physical began. And was won.


	6. Chapter 6

a glowing ember, burning hot, burning slow  
deep within i'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you  
i know i can't be with you, i do what i have to do

It was like a nightmare, a recurring nightmare. Xanatos, here on Bandomeer. The young man who had betrayed Qui-Gon's trust, devotion, and affections was here as his adversary on Bandomeer.

And to make matters worse, Xanatos, mistakenly believing that Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's padawan learner, had kidnapped the boy, enslaving him on some Force-forsaken island in the middle of the planet.

Once Qui-Gon realized the danger around them, he ran. He ran to Obi-Wan as fast as he could.

/Running to salvation,/ voice number one stated without doubt.

//Next time listen to Yoda. The troll's always right,// added voice number two.

Qui-Gon resolved to never speak with Yoda again.

His boat raced to the island. He'd run from a fight with Xanatos; the retribution he longed to deliver, the chance to redeem Xanatos, he'd run from it all to save a boy he was equally determined to not take as his padawan.

The idea kept getting in the way though. Obi-Wan was perfect apprentice material. Strong, sure, willing to accept Qui-Gon's advice and wisdom. Oh sure, there were headstrong moments, but it was something easily worked around.

He was slowly beginning to realize that Kenobi would be a great apprentice.

Too bad Qui-Gon wasn't in the market for one. He'd approach the council on the boy's behalf, though, fight for him to find a master. It was only right. Such potential for the order could not be wasted so callously.

He concentrated his attention on his approach to the island. He could see a struggle...Obi-Wan was going to be tossed over! Qui-Gon poured on the speed, racing against time to save the boy. He ignored his thumping heart, his sweaty palms and the obvious worry within him.

A net shot out and Obi-Wan manipulated his fall with the Force to fall in it. The elastic arms that held the net retracted back to the floating island platform and Qui-Gon sagged with momentary relief. He quickly roused himself though, the battle for Obi-Wan wasn't won yet.

* * *

"Stand back as far as you can."

His dream, yet another nightmare returning to haunt him. "No, Padawan. There has to be another way."

He'd said it. Padawan. Obi-Wan was his padawan. It seemed everyone knew it but him. Padawan. Not Xanatos, but Obi-Wan Kenobi, his padawan learner.

His dream fell into place and he triggered the release. Alarms sounded around them as they ran to help evacuate the mines before they blew. Together he and Obi-Wan disarmed the bombs. Together he and Obi-Wan had battled Xanatos.

Together.

/Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, Master Jinn?/ His finger slipped from it's delicate manipulation of the bomb's wiring as voice number one chose this moment to gloat.

//Yes indeed. Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. Definitely a force to be reckoned with,// chimed in voice number two. //Get it? A force to be reckoned with?//

/Oh shut up,/ groused number one and Qui-Gon smiled to himself.

"Master, he got away!" Obi-Wan's voice broke into the inner chatter.

Qui-Gon felt suddenly buoyed by hearing the title, 'master'. Already affection and loyalty was liberally laced in the word. Kenobi would not turn, if it killed Qui-Gon to make it so.

He'd do what he had to do to make sure there was never another Xanatos.


End file.
